


A Dragon's Rue

by GintaxAlvissforever



Series: BayoCorn Verse [1]
Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Super Mario Galaxy, Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Kissing, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Flashbacks, Forehead Kisses, Gruesome Imagery, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, Memories, Mild Gore, Mommy Issues, Mother's Day, Mother-Son Relationship, Regret, Spoilers, Surprise Kissing, Survivor Guilt, Tearjerker, flower symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Mother’s Day and most of the Smashers are going to skip the holiday due to the lack of a mother figure. Shulk wanted to help out, so he teams up with Rosalina to take a Lemonade Sky from Bionis and allow the holder to recall the happiest moments concerning their mother. Unfortunately, not everyone has happy memories…especially if it concerns the death of said parent being the only memory you have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dragon's Rue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Mother's Day fic even though its four months before Mother's Day. I already dealt with Pit's mommy issues in the past so I wanted to focus on Corrin since his issue is different from Pit's. This spoils the first part of Fates as well as the third route in said game. Enjoy! Also, rue is a flower that symbolizes regret.

Mother's Day has come again. This and Father's day were the most controversial holidays in Smash Brothers Mansion due to many of the Smashers already having parental issues. They either lacked a mother figure or were not on speaking terms with them. Many Smashers would be seen moping around the mansion not wanting to remember their mother. Then you got Smashers who would run to their mother and shower her with presents.

Pit was always happy on Mother's Day. It meant he got Palutena all to himself. She was the only mother to him. His biological mother was dead to him literally and figuratively. When his mother failed to give him a warm embrace, it was Palutena that welcomed him with open arms. Palutena wasn't perfect by any means, but she was still a paragon of perfection in Pit's eyes.

It wasn't just Pit that would shower Palutena with affection. Dark Pit, while in denial of seeing the green haired Goddess as anything other than a mother, was rather clingy to her this particular day. Granted, Ganondorf of all people promised something special for the Goddess of Light. To many Smashers, it was a miracle that the Goddess of Light and the King of Evil were in a relationship that wasn't toxic. Granted, there was some teasing here and power play there, but they seemed rather stable and that would put many other couples to shame. This group wouldn't be going anywhere without Ganondorf's number one fanboy Ghirahim stalking them and shouting that Ganondorf was being tainted by the light.

For other Smashers, you had Lucina who simply decided to spend time with Olivia along with her father. Robin wasn't really that thrilled to being reminded that it was Mother's Day. She was far along in her pregnancy and Henry continued to joke about her growing belly. Morgan was clingier of his mother now. Robin grumbled how she missed the original birthday for her future son, but due to Ylisse not being on the same clock as the Smash Brothers Realm, she might be closer to giving birth than she might think.

Smashers like Olimar simply asked Master Hand to take a day off from Smash so he could go home to his wife. Riki had the same mindset although unlike Olimar, he didn't need permission seeing as how he was an assist trophy. Ness simply dialed his mother's number to call his mother. As for Toon Link, he decided to leave to see his grandmother instead of send a letter telling her he was okay.

The Villagers were not insane this time around. They all got letters from their mothers wishing them well and giving them pink carnations to start the day. Fiona snatched all the pink flowers for herself and would plant them in the garden later. They would all sabotage the kitchen to make something for their mothers, which would be a sight to behold.

Everyone else...was shit out of luck...and Rosalina felt bad for the majority of the Smashers. You had Lucas who would lock himself in his room and cry whenever he thought about his mother. You had Roy who would leave the mansion only to be found outside of the mansion looking up toward the sky and speaking to his mother as if she was next to him. The name "Ninian" came up, but the minute Ryu had left the mansion to look for him, the Young Lion stopped his one sided dialogue and continued as if nothing happened.

Ike had folded his arms and rested against the wall. No words came out of his mouth as he recalled the incident with his mother. It wasn't a pleasant sight to behold and he had his memories erased due to the trauma. He would turn his attention to Marth who had taken off his tiara.

"Your mother gave that to you I assume?" Ike asked.

"No. My sister did." Marth corrected. "But…I cannot go back to Altea at this moment…"

Ike would not pry into Marth's life, so he allowed the conversation to drop.

While the majority of the Smashers were brooding over their lost mother (or parents), Shulk had an idea that would lift everyone's spirits. He had cornered the Goddess of Space and asked for her cooperation. His plan in his mind was foolproof that it was nearly impossible to mess up.

In Makna Forest and Colony 6, there was a stone called the Lemonade Sky. While Sharla was the one who gave the stone a name, the stone was said to have the power to bring someone into a state of nostalgia. The blond felt none of that when he held the stone in his own hand. However, the idea of asking Rosalina to give the stone the power to relive the happy memories of the past was too much to pass up.

Rosalina would have given Shulk a cautionary tale if she didn't too wished for the Smashers to cheer up on this holiday. As the Mother of the Cosmos, she had all the Luma celebrating the holiday in her name. That didn't apply to her friends though. Truthfully, she wanted to ask Shulk if she could spend the evening with Alvis, so she could explain to him what goes on during this holiday. Instead, she slowly nodded her head in agreement and asked Shulk if he could give her the stone. With her magic, it would take no time at all for her to be able to create a stone with the ability to have vivid flashbacks. Knowing Shulk wouldn't have good memories, Rosalina tested it on herself. A small smile escaped her lips seeing a clear image of her late mother before Rosalina decided to travel into space. Such a happy moment she would cherish forever…

"Rosalina?"

"...This is safe to use."

Rosalina sounded so sure after she got a taste of the stone's mystical powers. Shulk put his trust into the Queen of the Cosmos and got to work in making the other Smashers happy.

Shulk started with Lucas of course seeing as how the poor boy was a miserable wreck on Mother's Day. He then allowed Ike to hold onto it so he could try to regain more memories of the past he had lost. From there, he went to many of the Smashers asking them if they wanted to hold the stone. It wouldn't be long until Rosalina suggested to just wait in the foyer where there was more room. This was probably a big mistake in the long run...

There was that one Smasher who would not use the Lemonade Sky correctly despite Shulk's instructions on how to use it if they didn't want him handing it to them. Of course Corrin wouldn't use the Lemonade Sky correctly. Then again, Shulk probably should have considered the possibility that there was someone in the mansion who had bad memories of their mother. Pit was one of them, but that was apparent to the Monado Boy. Palutena was the only mother in his eyes even though she adopted him. The same thing applied to Dark Pit, but with no memories of Pit's past, he only had happy memories with Palutena even if he would never admit it.

The Corrin twins did not share the same memories of their mother. Shulk found this out the hard way when he would almost lose an arm over this incident. The dragon twins were secretive of their past. This stems from a curse from their world that prevents them from saying anything about themselves without the fear of dying. The curse was rather vague, so it just made the dragon twins come off as distant even when Corrin at least was one of the most sociable guys around despite being very awkward to be around. Who knew that despite Corrin being the nicer twin that his memories of his mother were far from pleasant?

Cory had used the Lemonade Sky to relive the time she had spent with Mikoto. She was from a different timeline that ended poorly because of her. She escaped to Corrin's universe unaware that she could not replace him due to his gender. She was forced to live in Hoshido for a year until the time came for Corrin to meet his biological mother. She had bonded with Mikoto for that year and she cherished every moment of it. Mikoto's death was unavoidable, but she would not blame her younger "twin" for being the reason for her death.

Now, this was the root of the problem. Like Cory, Corrin didn't trust the woman that called him her son. He kept his distance believing that she was a liar. Only in death did he finally accept her as his mother. This was the only memory he had of her where feelings of happiness and despair were mixed.

Corrin wanted to experience the same happiness as his sister. When he snatched the Lemonade Sky from her despite her protests, the item would backfire on him. The color of the item became black immediately due to the negative feelings associated with his memories of his mother. The desire for something positive resulted in negative memories appearing before him. To make matters worse, Corrin's magical strength was strong enough to project the image of what he was seeing to all the Smashers that were in the foyer. The worse possible outcome occurred…

Cory didn't want to relive the memories of her mother dying before her eyes. Now that she knew who orchestrated Mikoto's death, it only made her want to return home and finish the job. A trap that was meant to kill Corrin after believing in Garon for so long…the exploding sword…there was no way to dodge it with how fast the purple daggers were flying. Mikoto had jumped in the way of the attack to shield her son from being impaled. Her scream pierced their ears as blood splattered everywhere. Her beautiful white kimono was stained with red and purple. She let out a terrible gasp as she collapsed into her son's arms. Corrin's mind had started to shut down witnessing his mom's sacrifice.

" _Are…you alright?"_

" _Y-Yes…"  
_

_She smiled weakly as her strength gave up on her. "That's a relief…"_

_Her body became too heavy that even his dragon strength wouldn't be able to hold her. He shivered as he shook her lightly._

" _MOTHER!"_

As if reliving the memory wasn't bad enough, the trauma was enough for Corrin to relive the event as well…and that meant suddenly transforming into a dragon in front of everyone. They have seen him transform in a Smash battle. The first time might have been baffling, but he couldn't hurt anyone inside of the machine. Outside of Smash was a completely different story. With no power limiters and the fact he descended into madness immediately, there was no way to stop him from attempting to murder anyone who was in his way.

His targets were the divine beings that came up with the plan in the first place. Rosalina would be fine. She had the bubble that would protect her at will. Shulk wasn't so lucky. He got a vision at the last second depicting him losing his arm after trying to dodge Corrin's claw instead of attacking him with the Monado before Corrin came down on him and clawed at his throat. The image was gruesome, even for Shulk. He was glad that Monado Shield was strong enough to protect him even from a powerful dragon like Corrin. Sweat fell down his face though hearing his shield crack. The worse part was the vision wasn't done. The vision now showed Rosalina becoming a victim due to not expecting how much power he was throwing at them.

The other Smashers were still in a state of shock to do anything when Corrin let out a terrifying roar and tried to impale the two with his horns. At this point, Rob had put himself in harm's way by shooting Thoron from his tome. Due to Corrin's dislike toward lightning, he immediately stopped what he was doing…only to turn his attention toward Rob who was on a higher level intentionally.

"CORRIN, CHANGE BACK!" Cory shouted as she too transformed into a dragon to try and block him from trying to go after the male tactician. "YOU'RE LETTING YOUR EMOTIONS GET THE BEST OF YOU!"

If one's emotions took over, then the dragon would not speak back. Corrin only roared in response as if his sister's words didn't get through to him. He retaliated by preparing to unleash a torrential roar with the intention of drowning everyone in the room. Before he could unleash his attack, he was shot in the back of his head. The impact was so powerful that when combined with Cory headbutting him, he would have to return to normal from the immense pain.

 _Was that really necessary, Bayonetta?_ Cory asked herself seeing Bayonetta chilling in the corner, not doing anything until the situation called for it. "CORRIN!"

It would take time for Corrin to snap back to reality. His dragon form may have made him sturdy, but an immediate transformation back into his human form gave him a nasty headache. If he was in human form, the bullet would have killed him (or at least put him in a coma). Because he was in dragon form, he only suffered a "minor" injury. Minor in the sense that it didn't give him brain damage but he was still bleeding from the back of his head and the blood was leaking to the front. He wanted to hide the tears that were falling down his eyes instead.

"Corrin-"

"…Leave me alone sis…" The dragon prince growled as he stood up. "Go back to your happy place without me…"

That was rather harsh. Cory didn't know that would happen…and then there was the fact that in his rage, Corrin had smashed the Lemonade Sky to pieces. He didn't want to hear from Master Hand complaining about his sudden transformation and attempted murder. He just wanted to be left alone…and he wasn't going to get it on the third floor…the only hope he had for any sort of privacy was on the fourth floor where all the guest rooms were. Surely, the angel twins would leave him alone to cry for the rest of the day while everyone enjoyed spending time with their mother dead or alive.

Corrin refused assistance from any of the Smashers. Cloud would have been the most likely candidate to carry him back, but he didn't want to trouble anyone any more than he already had. He glared at Shulk who wanted to help him.

"If you touch me one more time, I'll bite your arm off for real…" He threatened as he forced his wings to sprout as he took off.

Instead of going after her brother, Cory wanted to take her anger out on the closest person in the room. Shulk would have been the ideal target, but due to her bias, she attacked her roommate instead.

"Thanks a lot, Cereza."

"Oh? Was that transformation my fault?"

"…You just had to egg him on, didn't you?"

The Umbra Witch didn't think she did, but Cory already painted her as the villain, so there was nothing she could do about it.

"Go apologize to my brother, or I'll rip your face off the next time we fight!" The dragon princess threatened as she too spread her wings and flew off.

Since she wasn't going to see her brother, it would be safe to assume she would be on the roof to let off some steam. Shulk wanted to sigh in relief thinking that the worse part was over, but he almost lost his life over trying to be considerate to the other Smashers. Rosalina too was worried seeing as how she was certain that Corrin shouldn't be able to crack Shulk's shield even when raging.

Bayonetta shook her head in annoyance at being threatened to babysit the younger Smasher. Corrin was a young man and get over this incident. It was easy to label him as an adult when it was the most convenient for the Umbra Witch. Seeing as how Cory was the type of person to keep her word especially if it concerned her younger brother, Bayonetta would have no choice but to drop into the room and pat him on the back.

_He is such a nuisance._

* * *

If you were Bayonetta, you wouldn't apologize immediately. Granted, she still didn't understand what she did to warrant apologizing to the dragon prince, but she had stopped trying to talk sense into Cory when her emotions got the best of her. Dragons were very emotional demons after all.

Emotional demons were not Bayonetta's thing. Most demons she encountered acted tough but ended up being cowards once you pushed them into a corner. Corrin saw himself as a human more than anything, but when the waterworks started, there was nothing that would stop him. Demons had a tendency of crying for long periods of time. They say a demon could fill up a dried river in the desert with how much they cried. Corrin was a water dragon, so you would think that would be a thing.

Fortunately for him and everyone in the mansion, he kept his sobs to a bare minimum. Instead, he turned his sorrow into rage and beat up the poor, defenseless pillows. The pillows couldn't handle Corrin's claws and were torn to shreds. Feathers scattered everywhere around the room, but Corrin didn't seem to care until he ran out of pillows to tear. He kept the last one just so he could cry into it.

Corrin's ears twitched feeling someone come in. He sighed realizing he forgot to lock the door to the guest room. Why would anyone want to visit him besides his older twin? He was surprised that it was the Smasher that he looked up to that approached him.

"…It's been a few hours and you still haven't treated the injury on your head."

"O-Oh…wasn't on my mind…"

"And these pillows were your top priority I see. I can imagine Michiko taking money out of your account to fix those pillows."

Master Hand was going to need more than money to fix what just happened. Corrin honestly didn't care about the injury he received. Heck, he didn't recall being shot in the back of the head. Cory's headbutt and Rob's Thoron were all he could remember. Either the bullet was ineffective or the bullet gave him amnesia.

Corrin wasn't like his sister. If it was Cory, she would have made a nasty retort to the witty comment. Corrin remained silent in comparison. He was still wallowing in his own despair to not keep the conversation going. It was very unlike the dragon prince seeing as how he was usually on the upbeat side and talkative in comparison to his elder "twin".

If Corrin wasn't going to engage in any sort of dialogue, Bayonetta would leave after she made sure that the dragon prince was no longer bleeding. The bathroom was right next to him, but he only moved from his spot to attack the pillows. The Umbra Witch shook her head as she went into their bathroom. Corrin opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but kept it shut.

The Nohr prince didn't want the older female wandering in his bathroom due to how messy he was. Corrin was unrefined in comparison to his sister or the other royals in the mansion, so the last thing he needed was for someone to tell him to pick up his clothes that were lying around the bathroom. Granted, Cloud told him to clean up after himself all the time, but he was so use to having servants pick up after him that it became a chore to keep his side of the bathroom clean.

"I knew you were messier than your other half, but this is rather excessive." Bayonetta began causing the dragon prince to flinch at the tone she was using. Not exactly crude like what Cloud gave him when the silver haired prince ignored his recommendations. "Don't tell me you're thinking of keeping me away from you by attracting cockroaches…"

"N-No! It's not that! I haven't been…" Corrin's voice trailed off feeling that it was pointless to explain to her why he hasn't gotten the laundry done. It was already bad that Cloud and a few others have assumed that he was spoiled rotten in comparison to Cory, but that wasn't completely the case.

"And don't think I didn't notice the lack of undergarments in here."

Now she was just teasing him to lighten the mood. Corrin fell for it almost immediately. Normally, he didn't care if anyone commented on the fact that he (and his sister) went commando often. The underwear they did get always ended up in the trash due to it getting ripped because of the dragon transformation or it was actually thrown into the laundry room and being washed by Peach.

"I have underwear! I'm wearing them now!" He shouted. Bayonetta felt that he was lying though. "I...I thought you were getting the first aid!"

At the very least, the red medical kit was on Cloud's side of the bathroom. Someone had to be the responsible one of the two. Only after she took it did she realize Corrin could have healed himself if he had a Recover staff hanging on the wall.

"Well, at least you won't be yelled at for not changing enough."

"Can we stop talking about my underwear? It's creepy…"

This was the point where teasing Corrin too much would set him off. He may have been more even tempered than his sister, but there was no reason for him to shift into a dragon again just because she wanted to make fun of his sloppiness.

To make up for his teasing, Bayonetta offered Corrin a green lollipop while she patched up his injury. He hesitated only because he wanted to know where she was keeping her lollipops. Something told him that she was like Camilla and she kept those lollipops in between her breasts, so it was best not to ask questions.

"It has healing properties." Bayonetta reminded him.

"I bet." He responded sarcastically.

The two remained silent while the Umbra witch treated Corrin's head injury. If he just gobbled the lollipop like what he would do with other sweets, he probably would have healed faster. He remained tense as she let him apply peroxide to the back of his head. Corrin gritted his teeth and nearly bit the lollipop in one go because of the immense pain he was feeling at that moment. The bullet wound must have taken effect now of all times. If he wasn't a dragon, he probably would have died from the attack even if it wasn't a fatal blow. It was still impressive seeing as how the bullet shattered when it hit the back of Corrin's head.

"You're doing a good job." She complimented seeing the pained look he was putting on display.

Corrin let her tie the bandage around his head. He groaned how he looked so much like Ryu now. As if the joke about him not wearing shoes wasn't bad enough. He quietly thanked her for patching her up and expected her to leave seeing as how there wasn't much she could do now. He intended to keep to himself for the rest of the night. Only Cloud would be able to come in afterwards, but the question was whether the ex-SOLDIER wanted to or not.

"You look like you want to say something."

Corrin shook his head in denial. In his mind, he didn't deserve to speak after making a scene.

"For a prince who often talks about opening up to others, you have a difficult time talking about your problems."

"...Everyone saw what my issue is, so there is no reason to talk about it." Corrin snarled at her comment that he has told others often. Corrin was the type of person who wanted everyone to be open to him. Unfortunately, due to a curse in his world, he couldn't speak much about his past unless they were to go to his world...but seeing as there was no hope of ever returning…

"I think there is more explaining to do than keeping silent. Your other half likes to talk about how "pure" you are in comparison to her. She's either lying or…"

"...Everyone thinks that my happiest moment was when my mother died now." The silver haired prince continued. "Shulk was explaining how the stone would see the happiest moment of your time with your mother...but I was foolish. Cory was in Hoshido for a year and was able to feel the warmth our mother had...and I was still stuck in the tower...all alone without knowing what it's like to have a mother…"

The Corrin twins kept everything to themselves despite how open hearted the male twin was. The vague details that slipped from their tongue ranged from how they don't know the state of their world, the siblings that are still battling and Cory's constant yearning for a woman named Azura to come back to her. Cory would casually bring up how after they got ejected from their world, they have been on the run. They never said who was chasing after them or the danger that would befall the Smashers if Master Hand allowed them into Smash. Granted, the two were capable of taking care of themselves, but ambushes and attempted assassinations get tiresome after a while. This might be the first time Bayonetta heard about Corrin's past though, so instead of interrupting, she sat down next to him and listened.

"...I don't think the curse counts for this…" Corrin murmured to himself. "...Cere...you already know that sis and I aren't really twins. There has been some...dimension jumping on her side of things."

"You're not really twins if one twin is a year older than you and your story doesn't match up with hers."

"...We had the same past. Her timeline happened first. She won't tell me the details of what happened, but she went back in time to correct her mistakes. Once she realized that I took her place as the heir to Hoshido, she left Nohr to return to her birthplace. Sis told me that even though this was a different universe, Mikoto...mother...treated her like she was her child. She spent a year building relationships in Hoshido. She was able to understand why everyone loved the Queen so much. I wanted to feel that warm feeling...we may not be twins, but we can still feel what the other is feeling."

Corrin let out an exaggerated sigh when he said this. His mood dampened when he thought of something that was not worth thinking about. Bayonetta waited to see if he would continue. The Nohr prince almost didn't seeing as how it was getting to the topic of his mother.

"...I was sent on a mission by my father...Garon to deal with the Hoshido men in my country. I nearly died because his servant wanted me dead...my memory is still hazy of that incident. I just know that I was taken to Hoshido to meet my mother and my sister." Again, he let out another sigh as he tried to keep his voice calm. "...I didn't believe the Queen of Hoshido was my mother. The family resemblance was there, but I was in so much denial that I never accepted her as my mother...until the day she died."

"..."

"The sword was a trap. It was meant to slay me and only me. Mother threw herself in front of me…"

"You don't have to say anymore."

"But it's my fault it happened!" He snapped. "If I would have just realized that Garon could never love and accept me as a son, I wouldn't have taken that stupid sword with me! I took mother away from sis and she hates me for it! That's why she gets so angry when she looks at you. I…"

Now it was Bayonetta's turn to frown. Corrin was mainly referring to the times he had slipped up and called her "Mother" instead of "Cere" (which she also wasn't fond of because he called her that the minute he found out her real name). Cory would fly into a rage and rant to the Umbra Witch about how she should be ashamed with herself for trying to replace their mother and that she was too old to be their mother. Naturally, she would be offended, but she was quick to realize there was more to it than just a mommy complex. Granted, the complex was still there, but it wasn't as black and white as she had imagined. There were no signs of emotional abuse from the mother, but this Garon person seemed to have messed not only Corrin but Cory up as well. If she was his other half that experienced the same pain as he did, then it must have hurt Cory more to witness the death of her mother twice.

"She does not need to worry about me being a replacement mother. I'm not exactly fond of children."

Corrin didn't believe her seeing as how she was good at communicating with them.

"...I just wish I would have thought things through…" The dragon prince grumbled. "Then...I wouldn't be in here now."

What was Bayonetta going to say to Corrin now? Cory demanded that she cheer her younger twin up, but the best course would have been to leave him alone after his injury was treated. The waterworks were going to start the minute she walked out of the room. How could she encourage the Nohrian prince to not worry about the incident?

She wasn't going to hug him. That was out of her character. She also wasn't going to promise him that everything would be okay. The Umbra witch still didn't know enough about Corrin to be able to help him. What action she did next would affect his mood for the rest of the evening (and probably for the entire week), so she had to make it count.

Corrin closed his eyes as he thought he heard her leave. He was rather surprised that something was still on his head. Opening his eyes, he was met with her chest in front of his face as she was awkwardly patting his head. He puffed his cheeks slightly at the gesture.

"I'm not a kid…" He growled.

"No, you're not. But you must remember to smile." The raven haired Smasher reminded her young friend. "We are use to you being a bubbly individual. If an event like this depresses you, then everyone will feel your pain. You tell others to not worry and to come to you when they're down, but you need to take your own advice too."

"..."

"Get some sleep and apologize to Monado Boy tomorrow. You have your way with your words."

Corrin rolled his eyes as a response. He had no intention of listening to her. If he wanted to be treated like a kid...then Bayonetta would keep treating him as one.

The silver haired prince froze feeling something soft touch the top of his forehead. His face became the color of his eyes realizing that the Umbra Witch laid a soft kiss on his forehead slightly below the bandage. His heart skipped a beat that he nearly tumbled backwards from the shock. Bayonetta smirked seeing that she got the exact reaction she wanted from him.

"W-What was that Cere?!"

"Think of it as a goodnight kiss. If you want more than just a kiss, you'll just have to get well soon."

Bayonetta enjoyed seeing Corrin fumble with her words. The dragon prince had no idea how to handle someone who constantly flirted with him that it was going to get to that point where it would be her favorite passing period.

"Cere!" Corrin called out managing to find his voice in time as she opened the door. "...Thank you...for not being disgusted...with my past…"

Bayonetta only waved as she left the room. Why would she need to say anymore when there were other people in the mansion who probably had it worse? Learning even a little about Corrin's past caused something to stir in the Umbra Witch's mind. She wouldn't know what it was now, but she would find out in due time. For now, she needed to get back to Cory and give her the report on her twin. Hopefully, she wouldn't be too upset that she made the dragon prince turn red yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 6111 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. Morgan's birthday is May 5th. Mother's Day is afterwards, but given there is a difference in timelines between the worlds, Robin has yet to pass the actual date.
> 
> 2\. In my universe, Roy's mother is Ninian making him ¼ dragon. I brought this up in other stories as well. Logically, it would make sense for her to be the mother with how weak Ninian was at the end of the game. Plus, ¼ blood allows Roy to bond with Corrin. Ironically, Roy is an ice dragon with fire powers.
> 
> 3\. Marth's mother's name is Liza. Yeah...I'm starting to see the family theme naming. Ike's mother is named Elena FYI.
> 
> 4\. The Lemonade Sky is a collectable in Xenoblade.
> 
> 5\. Dragons are labeled as demons in the Disgaea universe.
> 
> 6\. On the Revelation path, Corrin can choose either White Blood or Black Blood to promote. Their appearance is based on their default class, but in my universe, I have Corrin be White Blood and Cory Black Blood while ironically leaning toward the other two kingdoms (Corrin loves Nohr and Cory loves Hoshido). The White Blood can use swords, dragonstones and staves and that would make Corrin a combat medic.


End file.
